monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Cheshire Cat
Encyclopedia Entry: A race peculiar to "Wonderland". They're the guides of this curious and lewd kingdom. The progenitor of this race was a "werecat" that wandered into Wonderland and hit it off with the lady of the land, "The Queen of Hearts", because of a common love of mischief and was given power as a servant of the queen. They're always grinning and smiling lewdly with a lustful and unpredictable personality. They love fun and lewd things, and they tease those who wander into Wonderland with obscene words, whether male or female, making overt sexual overtures and enjoying the person's reaction. Their duty is to guide visitors of Wonderland, but with their guidance, what lies ahead is a variety of curious and obscene occurrences, sex-crazed monsters that are after visitors, etc. They're overjoyed, and all the smile on their face further deepens when they see visitors getting teased by them and ending up in a sexual situation. They have the ability to freely appear and disappear. As long as they're in Wonderland, they're monsters than can suddenly pop up unexpectedly anywhere. By the time a visitor notices, they'll be right on top of them, groping their body from behind, and making their tongue crawl all over while whispering filthy, dirty words in their ear. Words spun with the sweet, enchanting timbre of their voice somehow feel obscene and lewd even when the topic of discussion is completely unrelated to sex, and when they whisper, it easily melts into the hearts of those bewildered by Wonderland. While being shown the lewd spectacles of Wonderland, visitors will be tempted with words such as, "You want to join in, and get off like that. You're filthy, aren't you?" and even if they had no such intentions their body will grow hot and seek pleasure. Their thoughts will be consumed by lust and envy towards the spectacle before their eyes. Then, just as the cheshire cat said, "I want to have sex (I want to become a monster) and get off like that" will become true inside the visitor. And then, wile continuing their "tour", the visitor's values and common sense will all be stained in the color of Wonderland. By the time they change into an incubus or monster, they'll have totally become a resident of Wonderland. Furthermore, they're usually just guides. They mostly devote themselves to observing visitors. However, there is an exception if they take a liking to a man. They may aggressively interfere in order to make the man their own husband. They'll enjoy sex with the man during obscene occurrences, and gradually stain him completely in the lewd color of their preference. After obtaining a husband they become even more lascivious. Life with these happily smiling girls is full of pleasure and absent of boredom and agony in spite of their teasing. Also, sometimes they become playful with men and exhibit cat-like behavior, which is different from how they normally are, but they only show this side of themselves to their husband. Notes from Kenkou Cross: 今回の魔物娘は「不思議の国」の案内人、「チェシャ猫」さん。 The monster girl this time is the guide of 'Wonderland', Cheshire Cat. 図鑑世界の新たな舞台、「不思議の国」が登場です。 It's the debut of a new setting in the encyclopedia world, 'Wonderland'. アリスちゃん（と被害者枠の男性）の冒険が今はじまる……！ The adventures of Alice-chan (and the men who are their victims) begins now....! 不思議の国の詳細は長いので、こちらを参照してください。 The specifics details of 'Wonderland' are lengthy, so please reference this to the Wonderland settings/details. 奇妙で淫らな不思議の国に迷い込んだ旅人を案内する役割を持った彼女達ですが、 常に浮かべたニヤニヤ笑いと共に、来訪者を性的な意味でからかい、 男女問わずセクハラしたり、割と好き勝手ヤっておられます。 It's their (Cheshire Cat's) duty to guide travelers who wander into the curious and lewd 'Wonderland', but along with their permanent grin, they tease and sexually harass visitors regardless of whether they're male or female. They pretty much do as they please. ですが、案内はちゃんとやってくれるらしいです。辿り着く先はたった一つですが……。 But still, it seems they do properly guide people. However, there's only one thing that awaits them... Encyclopedia Pages Cheshire Cat.png|English Encyclopedia Page cheshirecat.jpg|Japanese Encyclopedia Page Image Gallery Cat.jpg|credits to Co-tea sample_9125e8607199bf99f69e63fe2ff1faff.jpeg Cheshire 03.png 41030914_m.png 1391416819409.jpg 1393518506838.jpg|Credit to .less Category:Mamono Category:Beastmen Category:Cat Family Category:Subspecies Category:Wonderland